Risque
by Bourgeois
Summary: A 17 loyalist girl from South Carolina meets Colonel Tavington at a feast held at her home. Though when the militia attacks, she is left without a home. Captain Bordon brings her to the British camp, where she stays. Now what relationship would form?
1. Bring Me to Life

Bring Me to Life

Note : I do not own The Patriot or any of its characters. I do, on the other hand, own Helena, which came from my mind. 

No one agreed more than Helena that this war was uncalled for. Why were we rebelling against the British? The taxes weren't _that_ high. And the king had the right to tax them. After all, he had been the one to send them off to America. Given them the right to go. And now we were fighting them. Fighting our own brothers. What was the point of that?

Often times, Helena would sit for hours and ponder these thoughts. Her mind would split and she could think only of all the poor souls who were fighting for a lost cause. Even with that thought, Helena still sided with the British. So that in turn meant she was a loyalist. A rare breed in this state of South Carolina. Her parents had raised her to be that way. Then again, they had also raised her two older brothers to be loyal, and yet they were in the militia. They had fought a few small battles against the British, with their farmers clothes and cheap guns. Even though Helena's family was rather wealthy, living on a large cotton plantation, they refused to pay for their brothers equipment. And even though they were fighting against the right side, Helena still loved her brothers dearly, and fought for their right to remain living at their home. But on this night, she wondered whether or not they should be somewhere else. Last week her father had announced there would be a feast tonight, for the British officers, and Lord Cornwallis, which was to be held at their house.

_"You boys had better straighten yourselves up before Friday night." Isiah Barker uttered coldly, while pushing his fork into a piece of pork. The oldest son, Christopher, didn't say a word, just continued eating. The younger though, Alexander, opened his mouth quickly. "And why is that, father?" He said sarcastically. Isiah looked up angirly at his son, and pointed his fork at him. "Because we are going to be having a large group of men, and some women, here to __honor__ the British victories we have had, as of late." Glaring at the boy for a few more moments he soon returned to eating. Alexander rolled his eyes and grunted, while Helena and her mother, Elizabeth, remained silent. Finally Christopher spoke up, and raised his eyes just slightly off his food. "Is anyone drastically important coming?" He waited patiently for his father to answer, who looked pleased to be asked the question. "Why yes, actually. Lord Cornwallis himself, and many of the colonels, generals, captains... The high authority men of the army. No soldiers here." He gave a snort of a laugh and then turned to his wife, and then to Helena. "I am guessing you will both dress up that evening?" Helena nodded softly. "Of course, dear." Elizabeth answered. _

Oh, that had been quite a night. There had been later arguements between Alexander and Isiah. About midnight they both actually threw a punch, but Christopher had been there to calm them both down. Helena shook her head as she lowered her eyes from the balcony view. She hated it when people fought, especially physically. She hated this war... Hated it more than anything else. It tore her family apart. It tore hundreds, thousands of familys apart. And for such silly reasons. Sighing she looked back onto the evening sky, and the acres upon acres of cotton feilds, which were recently cropped. Now it was almost December, and there were many parties and feasts to come...

It wasn't the Helena was anti-social, she just got nerveous around new people. Women were raised to be seen, and not so much heard. And Helena normally followed this rule, unless deeply provoked. She brushed back a piece of bangs that feel into her face, and then sighed as it feel back into place. The rest of her pitch black hair was now held in an entricate bun behind her head. Small crystals had been placed in, as well as a few thin silver bobby pins. Her dark blue eyes shone, just as the eastern sky was now. Porcelain skin, rather slim figure... If she didn't have the rogue on, she looked almost like a ghost. Thankfully though, she was definatly not be confused as a man... No, unless someone believed men had chests. Her mother on the other hand was rather like a stick, so she really didn't know where it came from.

Suddenly, a knock loudley hit the door and Helena jumped a bit at the sound. "Honey?" A voice called. It was thick with black accent... The woman was more of a lady-in-waiting than a slave. Glenette was like Helena's governess, though she was much to old to have one. Seventeen, to be exact. Soon the knocking ended and the larger than average woman bustled in, carrying a small velvet box. "You stayed dressed, right?" Helena sighed softly and soon stood up, though didn't turn her head away from the view. "Yes Glenette... I'm fully dressed, just as you left me." Chuckling softly, the woman opened the box to revel the diamond and aquamarine necklance Helena had recieved on her sixteenth birthday. 

Glenette looked up to the girl, and sighed. "Now come on out of there. Its freezing outside, your gonna catch a cold." Helena though, remained still, watching the road. "Helena!" Jumping again, the young woman sighed and moved out of the balcony, and into her room. With a grunt Glenette quickly closed the French doors that led outside, and turned to the girl. "I know your nerveous-" Helena cut into her sentence. "I don't like parties." It was true, though rather good at talking with those she knew, groups of strangers frightened her. Grabbing the necklace the maid gently placed it onto her neck, and moved behind her. "I know, sweetheart. But your a beautiful girl, and pretty ladies have to go to parties." Helena shook her head as the necklace was latched, and Glenette moved her towards a mirror. "See how pretty you look? It goes perfect with your dress... Ah! Earrings." The woman grabbed a pair of aquamarine earrings and placed them through the holes in Helena's ears. 

"Listen to me honey. I know its hard, but you will be fine. If you need to, come to the kitchen. I'll be there. Okay?" She smiled into the mirror, and Helena gave a soft smile back. A few moments after the sound of hooves began to get louder. Someone, or many someones, had turned onto their path. Glenette and Helena moved toward the window, peering out into the now darkness. Yes, many, many someones were arriving. Carriages, single horses, a few wagons even. Helena saw the bright red uniforms vaguely from the lighted torches they were carrying. "Its almost time... Slip on those shoes and get ready to go downstairs." Helena sighed and nodded as she moved to put on the white slippers, which were completely hidden by the flowing white dress. 

Taking a few deep breaths she held Glenettes hand and moved to her bedroom door. "It'll be alright, its not too big of a deal." Nodding again Helena felt butterflys form in her stomach as she turned the glass doorknob, and moved into the hallway. _Its okay. _She thought to herself. _Everything will be alright._


	2. Fake It

Fake It

Note : I do not own the Patriot, or Colonel Tavington, as nice as that would be. Helena, and all other original characters, belong completely to moi.

It had been another long and weary day for the British troops. As of now it seemed they would never get a break. Oh, they knew they would be victorious in this war, but, it was taking much too long for them to take pleasure in it. Even this feast they were instructed to go to tonight seemed to just be another stresser. They had to go an look nice, make good impressions on the colonials who were siding with Britian, so that they would keep their loyalties. They seemed to be loosing person by person, family by family... And the king wasn't pleased at all. For the life of them, they had to make as many friends in possible. Especially ones like these. The people in high places.

Though certain souls, such as Colonel Tavington, didn't want to trust anyone who wasn't British Blood. He always kept an eye on even his Dragoons who were born and raised in America. Though people like Captain Bordon had gained a slight amount of trust. Still, he was not looking forward at all to another party. Another chance to speak of battles that had already been fought, talk of fights soon to come, the pros and cons of war... Even though at the moment all he was living for was the war, he didn't exactly want to talk about it all the time. It got rather depressing if he did. And he had to much on his plate at the moment to feel even slightly upset. Angry, yes, but not sad. Nothing that would show a weakness. For, when you were weak, you lost battles. Loose battles, loose the war... He could not go back home... No, he had to win this war.

With a heavy sigh he pushes his heals into the horses sides, for yet another time, and it started galloping once more. His fellow Dragoons did the same, though always stayed behind him. They were quite aware their leader wasn't in a very good mood... And bad things happened when you tempted him while he was like this. William turned his head back to look at his mean, and saw the torches of many lines behind them. In front of them were two carriages, one to hold Lord Cornwallis, and his doll-like advisor, and the other held his latest 'pet'. The man was a Colonel for the regulars. And, he too, had never lost a battle. Though he was the one to not use 'cruel' tacktics. No, he did it by the age old Rules of War. And that had earned him a high place in Cornwallis's mind.

An angry sneer appeared on the Colonel's face, just thinking of the man. Colonel Tavington had never lost a battle, and had found more spies, theives, and traitors than anyone else in this army. And still, he was not rewarded. He didn't see his tackitcs as evil. He saw them as the way to get what he wanted. And his blood boiled once again, remembering how he was never thanked, never praised... And he was doing so much better than everyone else! Ugh!

With a Wave of his hand the troops slowed a bit to listen to the next instructions. The looked rather puzzled though. They were not about to fight... They were about to feast, to drink, to be merry... William opened his mouth and began to bark orders. "I believe we are supposed to be in front of the second carriage. Arriving after Lord Cornwallis, Of course." His men looked at each other, but didn't dare protest. They were not about to argue with a man who killed so easily. "So, just lead your horses around this one. Motion for the men in back to move up. And! Go!" He kicked his horse's sides once again, and began to lead his men in front of the carriage. The driver looked back, and pulled on his reins. "'Eh! What do you think your doing?!" The Colonel inside the carriage pulled back a curtain and peered outside. "Whats going on?" The driver turned back with a glare on his face. "This doof thinks he is going to move in front of us!"

Once the driver had turned back to look ahead, he found a pistol pointing at him. "Sir, I believe I am supposed to be ahead of you... Don't you think so?" The driver swallowed hard and tried to look at Colonel Tavington's face, but found himself distracted by the short barrel. "But-" An eerie noise of the gun cocking made him shut his mouth and nod. "Yes sir, I think so too." He said, hastly nodding. With a smirk The colonel put his gun back in the holster, and looked down at the rider. "Thank you, gentlemen." He then turned and moved ahead of his men, and they fell back into lines behind him. Lord Cornwallis was happily unaware of the incident behind him, and William kept the smirk planted on his face. It always felt good to know you had more power then someone. The power to make them tremble, agree to anything... It always lit up his face to be reminded of this.

with short breaths, and a rather anxious look on her face, Helena moved slowly down a flight of steep stairs. And then she was able to see the parlor, and the grand staircase she was to go down. White marble railing, and stone floor made it a rather cold room, but what did that matter? It looked nice, as her parents said, and they wouldn't trade that for comfort any day. With a sigh, Helena turned back to Glenette, who nodded softly. "Go on, sweetheart. I will see you later." And with that she opened a small door and took the back staircase to the Kitchen. The guests had yet to enter the house, though she could hear the horses and chatting voices outside. Her mother was looking into a large mirror on the wall, and Her father was pouring himself a glass of wine.

Christopher was standing rather awkwardly in the corner of the room. He too didn't do so well at parties. Where was Alexander though? He loved socializing more than anything else in the world. Well, maybe not as much as arugeing. Helena merely shrugged it off though. He was probably in his room, refusing to be in the presence of the military men. That was probably for the best as well. There didn't need to be any aruging tonight...

A loud knock came upon the large entry door, and a slave quickly moved in front of it. Looking back at Isiah he gave her a nod, and she opened the door slowly. Helena began to take faster and faster breaths, while still trying to calm herself down. _Its alright. Calm down! No one will even talk to you, alright? Just slip out after dinner..._ "Good evening, Miss. I am to hold the door open for the men who come in, is that alright?" The young black boy nodded immediatly, and then scurried off. The man in red uniform, with a perfectly unharmed face, which obivously made him a secretary or something, stood behind the door and awaited the entry of Lord Cornwallis. At first, Helena was still on the verge of hypervinalating, but then, after a few minutes of no apperance by anyone, she merely look confused. _You want to come in now?_ She thought half anxious, half annoyed.

Laying her hand onto the railing she held up the ends of her dress, and flew down the stairs in time to see the Lord come in on ground level. He looked rather tired, old... A powedered wig didn't do much to help his ill looking face. Though, once he moved out of the way, and up to Isiah, Helena had to hold her mouth to keep from bursting out with a laugh. The doll-like man was standing in the doorway, with a few other advisors. He looked so fake, so plasticy, so... Woman like. Biting the inside of her cheek Elizabeth turned to glare at her. Taking that as an order to be quiet Helena just sighed and awaited for everyone else to arrive.

One by one they came in, no one looking very different from the other. Well, except the dragoons, who had those silly hats on. For some strange reason, Helena felt a bit bubbly inside. Like she actually wanted to go talk to someone. But she knew not to, for the words that wanted to escape were childish. Like, Can I touch your fluffy hat sir? Or, are you really a man? She cursed her mind at the thought of doing something so stupid. She was a lady, not a child... She shouldn't be acting this way.

Soon, everyone had flown in, and Helena had remained in the same place. Looking over to her brother she found him alone as well, and scuffled through the crowd to get to him. "Hello." She said quietly, moving towards the wall with him. Her brother looked up, his green eyes shining brightly. Helena loved her brothers, both of them so much. But she had to agree with the idea that Christopher was her favorite. He was rather quiet with new people, just as she was, but around each other they could talk freely, laugh, have fun. It pained her a bit to realize that they probably wouldn't live with each other much longer. He was twenty-two now. Plently old to get a wife, start a family... She was going to miss him so much. He and Glenette were ones of a small group that could always make her feel better.

The black-haired boy smiled at his younger sister, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Why hello there, Madam. How may I be of service today?" He said teasingly. Really, Christopher was a rather attractive boy. It was surprising he had not yet found a bride. Perhaps it was because he too didn't like to meet new people. He was just as shy as her. Helena giggled and shook her head softly. "Can you get me out of this party?" She asked sarcastically. With a chuckle he stepped back a bit, and put his hand on a small table, adorned with a few empty glasses and a bottle of wine. "I am afraid not, my dear. I think though, if you go talk to a few people, mother might excuse you earlier." He smiled softly, and she returned his expression. They were almost like twins... Same hair, same skin, same personality, same build... Well, except for their eyes. Helena's blue crystals were all her own.

"you come with me then." Christopher tilted his head and her suggestion. "Can I get a please?" He asked, purposely blinking quite a few times, as their mother did. Rolling her eyes playfully Helena crossed her arms. "Please Christopher?" He moved up a bit, for some reason he enjoyed being much taller than most everyone else. "Please what?" He asked. Pouting a bit Helena sighed once more. "Please come with me to talk to people?" Thats one of the things she loved about their relationships. They would always tease each other, always brighten the day a bit. Oh, she didn't want to see her brother go.

With a grunt He acted annoyed for a minute and answered with a coy, "I suppose so..." Immediatly though he gave his friendly smile, and took her arm to lead her toward a group of men. _Oh no!_ She thought. _Its the men with the funny hats..._ It was a rather upsurd worry, the men with hats. But for two reasons, she didn't want to go over there. First, she was scared to make a fool of herself and ask about the riding hats. And second, those were the Green Dragoons, who were supposedly vicious men who killed every chance they got. Oh, what if they said something wrong? _Stop worrying! Its a party, you won't get hurt..._ She reassured her self as they got to the group quietly.

A few eyes turned to the brother and sister, and Colonel Tavington lifted a brow. Christopher and Helena both realized how awkward this was, and remembered why they were so scared of it. But being a strong older sibling, Christopher just smiled at the men. "Hello there. Um, I am Christopher, and this is my little sister Helena." Helena nodded softly. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves, and welcome you to our home." Again, Helena just nodded. William on the other hand looked over the two distrustly. Colonials... He didn't trust any of them. He didn't like being in this house, who knows what could happen to them here? Still though, the Colonel was quite a lady's man, often boasting he slept with more women than anyone else in this war, and couldn't help but to smile seductively at her. "Well Hello there... Nice to meet you both." He took Helena's hand in his gloved on, and bent down slowly, placed a soft kiss on her skin. "I am Colonel William Tavington..."

Christopher glared down at the man. He found it rather disrespectful to treat a woman in such a way, with such little notice. He often got to know a woman before he even dared to kiss her hand... But he and the Colonel were completely different men... Completely opposites. Helena found herself covered in pink, and staring down at the man awkwardly. William just smirked, obviously pleased with the fact he could make the girl blush. "Do you want to tell me your name, mi'lady?" Helena came back into focus as the words were directed to her, and found her cheeks burning an even brighter shade of pink. "I'm... I'm Helena. Helena Barker." She mumbled rather quickly. Most of the men that were in the group had gone back to chatting, and only herself, Christopher, the Colonel, and Captain Bordon were paying attention to this... Rather strange introduction.

"That is a lovely name my dear." The colonel straightened up and put his hands behind his back, looking her over a bit. Christopher awkwardly broke the silence once more, raising his hand. "Would either of you gentlemen like a drink?" He asked. The colonel's eyes bore into Helena's for a second more, before turning to Christopher. "Yes, I would." He said in a calm tone to the boy. With a slightly hesitated nod Christopher left, and left Helena to look at the Colonel and Captain awkwardly. "I... I uh..."

BooM!

All of a sudden, a hair raising sound went through the air. A gun shot, and then another... Helena turned around, and a few men frantically moved to their weapons. The colonel was one of those man, and began to look around the room. Another shot came, and it broke through the glass in the parlor. Whatever was happening was going on outside. And then Helena could see it. Dark figures on horses outside, carrying torches and guns. And then, her blood ran cold.


End file.
